My Funny Valentine
}} | image= MyFunnyValentineCover.png | caption= Front cover of . | type= 8x8 book | author= Jon Colton Barry | publisher= Disney Press | published= December 15, 2009 | pgs= 32 | age range= Ages 4 and up | isbn10 = 1423124022 | isbn13 = 978-1423124023 }} Phineas and Ferb build a gondola ride for Jeremy to impress Candace. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz plans to steal all the Valentine's Day presents and create a new holiday, "Broken-Heart Day". Book Summary On Valentine's Day, Candace, anticipates going to the dance with Jeremy and all of the presents he will give her. As Phineas and Ferb wonder what to do, Jeremy asks them for help- all of the Valentine's Day presents have been stolen! Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus runs off to receive his secret mission from Major Monogram: recover the Valentine's Day presents that have been stolen by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Phineas, Ferb, Jeremy, and Isabella begin work on their secret project for Candace as Perry makes his way to Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc., only to be trapped by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. As Candace prepares for the dance and Phineas and Ferb put the finishing touches on their project, Dr. Doofenshmirtz explains his evil plan: when he was young, his heart was broken by his true love. He has decided to steal all the Valentine's Day presents and launch fireworks from his Fireworks-spell-inator to announce his new holiday, Broken-Heart Day. Perry escapes and a fight ensues. Jeremy arrives at Candace's door and gives Candace her present: a gondola ride. Perry attaches all the stolen presents to the Fireworks-spell-inator and escapes, returning to Phineas and Ferb as Valentine's Day gifts rain from the sky thanks to Agent P. Gallery File:Candace's Valentine fantasy.jpg|Candace's fantasy. File:Phineas Isabella Construction Avatar.png|Phineas offers Isabella to join the construction. Valentine's day.jpeg File:Showing her the gondola.png|Jeremy shows Candace the gondola. File:Looking at the roses, hearts and bears.png|Valentines rain upon the city! File:Gondala.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Isabella enjoying a gondala ride. Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Lines Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry presses a secret button on a portrait of him in the family room and a hole appears that leads to a tunnel. Memorable Quotes Background Information * There are stickers included with the book that feature characters from the book itself. * Foil is used for the book title and the heart with the word "My Funny Valentine" printed on it. * The artwork and stickers are drawn in a slightly different style than used in the series: the appearance of each character is different, and thicker lines are used in the artwork than in the animation. * The picture for the inside cover shows a scene of Phineas and Ferb on the gondola ride. * Isabella wears a pink sweater. Production Information Title Description An original Valentine's Day-themed Phineas and Ferb 8 x 8, complete with a sheet of paper stickers and foil on the cover, is perfect for young fans of the Disney Channel's hit animated series! Back Cover Summary Saved by the Boat! It's Valentine's Day, and the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz has stolen all of the candy, flowers, and stuffed animals in Danville! Without gifts to give, Phineas and Ferb decide to build an awesome gondola ride right in their backyard. Will they finish it in time? And will Agent P be able to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from ruining the holiday for everyone? Errors *When Isabella shows up in the story, her name is mistakenly given as "Isabella Garcia" instead of "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro" in the narration. Continuity * This is the third time where the setting is not in summer. The others are "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" and Oh, Christmas Tree!. Allusions *The book's title is taken from the name of a popular song written by Richard Rodgers and Lorenz Hart. Jon Colton Barry wanted the title to be "My Ferby Valentine," but was overruled. Characters * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Candace Flynn * Linda Flynn * Jeremy Johnson * Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Major Monogram * Perry the Platypus * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro External links * * * * Category:Real World books Category:Merchandise Category:M Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Candace Flynn Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz